brainglefandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Teasers
One of Braingle's major specialties are Brain Teasers. With well over 15,000 brain teasers, Braingle has the largest number on the internet. There are also several other selections within the main Brain Teasers category, including Puzzle Hunts, Codes and Ciphers, and answers and info relating to mechanical puzzles. Teaser Categories The following lists consists of teaser categories, approximate number of teasers, and their descriptions. *Cryptography - Encrypted words or phrases for you to decipher. (648) *Group - Figuring out why a group of words are grouped the way they are. Often, these are "odd one out" teasers. (522) *Language - Teasers that make you think about the English language. This is one of the largest categories as these teasers can be easily submitted and verified. Additionally, you will often find these teasers in a series. (3300) *Letter Equations - Phrases or facts made into equations. These teasers are some of the lowest rated, none currently being over three stars. (1015) *Logic - These teasers require logical thinking. (1050) *Logic-Grid - An interactive grid is provided for solving these teasers. These teasers take much time to create and to solve. (591) *Math - Math-related brain teasers. These teasers always come with a built-in calculator tool. (1311) *Mystery - Teasers where you need to solve a mystery. These teasers come with a story. People who like these teasers are good at picking out little details. (144) *Optical-Illusions - Misleading image teasers. Currently, these teasers can be submitted only by Jake Olefsky, the Braingle Admin. (30) *Other - Brain teasers that don't fit into any other category. (492) *Probability - Teasers that make use of your probability skills. (130) *Rebus - Use different formations of letters/words to represent a phrase. (2173) *Riddle - A poem or phrase that gives you a question to answer. (1926) *Science - These teasers require scientific thought to find an answer. (289) *Series - A teaser solved by completing a sequence or pattern. (561) *Situation - Situation (AKA Lateral Thinking) Puzzles are teasers that make you figure out what happened in a certain situation. These can be done alone or in groups. (716) *Trick - Teasers that have a trick to them, requiring much thinking to solve. (764) *Trivia - Teasers where you need to know trivia fact(s) to find the answer. (312) Teaser Points Points are given for the following teaser-related actions: *Submitting a Teaser - 50 *Correcting a Teaser - 5 *Trying or Reviewing a Teaser - 1 Editors Editors are users chosen by the Braingle Admin to review teasers. For more information, see Editors. Puzzle Hunts Puzzle Hunts are scavenger hunts either done on Braingle (2) or on an external site (9). Hints and answers are typically provided. Codes and Ciphers This section of Braingle has 25 ciphers and information. Some of these include encryption and decryption boxes, and the others have instructions to decrypt these codes. Mechanical Puzzles This is simply a collection of where to find the solution to and where to buy several puzzles. External Links Brain Teasers Puzzle Hunts Codes and Ciphers Mechanical Puzzles